Numerous satellite manipulations take place in space. For example, old satellites may be deorbited, satellites may be transferred to new orbits, yet others may be refuelled or else repaired.
The design and actual production of specific vehicles, i.e. vehicles dedicated to satellite transport, is a very recent development. Known solutions currently envisaged are generally based on the use of articulated arms. These solutions have many drawbacks. An “articulated arm” according to the prior art is a servo-controlled arm, generally using numerous actuators at the articulations (in order to allow as many degrees of freedom). Each actuator is associated with a probability of failure so that the overall reliability of an articulated arm is problematical. The storage of an arm (for example on launch) involves a need for significant stacking, which is not always technically or economically possible. This storage is also associated with a single point of failure, which is not always acceptable. Finally, an articulated arm can be difficult to drive or at the very least may involve significant programming efforts.
There exists a pressing industrial need for improved methods and systems, in particular that are reliable, for the manipulation of satellites in space.